


Light It Up

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [21]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Tristan and Galahad have fun with decorating.





	Light It Up

Their tree wasn’t the best looking one but it was always precious to Galahad. Tristan had gotten it for him when they were still boys. They planted it together and for years it grew and grew. Now that it was fully grown, Tristan deemed it necessary to decorate. Galahad grinned widely before immediately going out to grab what they needed. Tinsel of many colors, ornaments of all shapes, and a few toppers in case Tristan didn’t like one of them.

The man smiled softly and kiss Galahad the same. They bundled up before going out to decorate. Galahad decided to wrap the lights around it first as Tristan tried to figure out where they would safely put the wires so they wouldn’t get damaged by snow or any small critters.

Then once the light were situated came the tinsel. Galahad saw the glint in Tristan’s eye when the man eyed the tinsel followed by Galahad. If he started now, they’d never get the tree done. He smacked a wandering hand before fixing his skirt so it’d settle naturally along his legs.

Next was the ornaments, which a few had broken in Galahad’s excitement to get back home with them. Tristan chuckled and explained they had more than enough to get rid of the broken ones. The older man took care of the broken ones while the younger man hung the others up.

Tristan lifted Galahad upon his shoulders to add the topper once they finished with everything else. He was a little more than distracted with Galahad’s thighs on either side of his head. The temptation to bite one almost too hard to resist. 

Once they were done, Tristan let Galahad down before flipping the switch to light the tree up. Both their eyes sparkled as they watched it glow for a few moments.

“I think I deserve a reward.” Tristan proceeded to drag Galahad to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
